


Home

by Anonymous



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: brief drabble where Flynn and Yuri talk around what they consider home to be





	Home

“Why don’t you move in?”

Yuri froze, balanced on one foot as he was pulling his boot back on. He turned his head to stare at Flynn until the awkward position nearly caused him to fall flat on his face. Frowning, he steadied himself against Flynn’s wardrobe and yanked his boot up over his calf.

“Did you bang your skull a little hard against the headboard or something?”

“There’s no need to be rude. I just thought…well, we’ve been together for some time now, and I thought it might be easier if you lived a bit closer, rather than having to run back to that little room in the Lower Quarter for your things.”

“You really think it would be a good idea for us to live together? You nearly killed me when we were in the Knights, and that was only a couple months.”

Flynn shifted on his bed. He wasn’t wearing anything more than the sheet, and it was riding enticingly low on his hips. If Yuri didn’t know any better, he would think Flynn had arranged it that way on purpose.

“You don’t have to live in my quarters. There’s an adjacent suite that isn’t being used. You’re more than welcome to—”

“I’m not moving into the palace.”

“You spend most of your time in Zaphias here, anyway. Why are you so averse to making it your home?”

“I already have a home.”

“That hole above your headquarters in Dahngrest? That’s worse than your room above The Comet.”

“Dahngrest isn’t my home, it’s just a place where I stay sometimes. Same goes for the palace.”

“But—”

“Drop it, okay? You’ve made yourself a place here. You belong. I don’t.” He tied the Second Star to his belt and made for the window. “See you around.”

“Wait.”

Straddling the windowsill, Yuri paused and watched as Flynn gathered the sheet around himself and crossed the room. He stooped to give Yuri a kiss, then straightened up, a gentle smile on his face.

“Next time, I’ll come stay with you.”

Yuri wondered briefly if Flynn had understood. In the end, he decided it didn't matter. With a mocking salute, he began his climb down.

 


End file.
